Many mobile phones, and other types of communication devices, have become so inexpensive to purchase and use that many customers may purchase a prepaid mobile phone at a convenience store, use the phone, and discard the phone when a prepaid service plan's usage limit is reached. Network service providers offer inexpensive service plans for customers to use their prepaid phones. However, a few customers may abuse their prepaid phone usage by making hundreds of calls in an hour or by making calls that last for fifteen hours. Such abuses may negatively impact a service provider's communication network capacity. The service provider may be challenged to provide network service to some customers because of the impact of a few abusive customers. The service provider may respond to limited network capacity caused by a few abusers by purchasing expensive equipment to expand network capacity.